The Alexis Stories
by Harry Potter Movies
Summary: Alexis Gilbert was a 16 year old alcoholic. She almost drank herself to death after her parents died and ended up in rehab for 6 months. Now she's home. Will she starting drinking again? What happens when she meets local vampire Damon Salvatore? How much will her life change if she fell in love with him. He still wants Elena and it makes Alexis jealous.
1. AN

A/N

I decided to change up the story a little and make it better. I hope you all like the changes and re-read the first few chapters.

Thank you!  
TVDROCKS


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

It's been 6 months since I've been in this hellhole. 6 months since my parents dies. 6 months since I almost drank myself to death. My parents died because of me. They knew that I partied and they knew that I drank. I know that I'm an alcoholic. They always told me to call them if I ever need a ride.

I never liked calling them though because I know that they would have been disappointed in me. Elena was the one who always called them whenever I got to drunk. I dragged my sister to a party on family game night. I got so drunk that I couldn't even stand. She had to call our parents to come get us.

On the way home, It was raining really bad and my dad was giving me his usual lecture. He wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been on the road and he lost control of the car. He drove off from Wickery Bridge. The car submerged into the water and my mom died on impact. Elena and I passed out from the lack of oxygen when the water filled the car but some how me made it out but my dad didn't.

After my parents funeral, I went home. I gathered all the alcohol that I could find and brought it to my room. I stayed there and drank so much that I passed out. My aunt Jenna found me and called an ambulance because I wasn't breathing. I had alcohol poisoning. The doctors were able to pump my stomach and get me breathing. They suggested to my aunt that she should send me to rehab and she did. They gave her a brochure to a really good rehab facility in Richmond and that's where I've been for 6 months.

000

"Are you excited about going home?" My shrink, Dr. Abbott asked.

"It beats being here." I snorted. I begged my aunt not to send me here that I would do better and she said that she didn't want to risk it. I told her that everyone would talk about me. It's a small town so news travel fast.

"No one wants to be here." She stated. She wrote a few things down on here little notepad.

"I'm nervous about going home." I told her honestly. "Last time I was there, I ended up in the hospital and I was forced to come here."

"You need to choose to do something different. Don't make the same mistakes." She said as she wrote more down.

"My parents would be so disappointed in me. I'm the black sheep of the family. I just wish that I had a chance to say I'm sorry."

"I think they would be proud so proud of you." She told me.

"I hope so." I said sadly as I thought about them.

"Looks like time up." She smiled as she looked at her wrist watch. "Your bag should already be in the front office. Your aunt should be down there as well."

"Thank you." I told her.

"Here's my car." She said as she pulled it out of the folder that was in her lap. "Call me anytime if you need anything." and with that, I left Dr. Abbotts office.

I made my way down to the front office where I saw my aunt waiting for me. "Jenna!" I ran to give her a hug.

"Alexis!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you kiddo."

"I missed you too." I smiled as I let go of her. I noticed my bag on the floor so I picked it up. "I'm so ready to leave this place."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She said as we walked to her car.

"You haven't met the people that are here." I said as we got in the car.

000

I was so relieved when Jenna finally pulled in the driveway after the long ride. Don't get me wrong, I'm nervous about being home after everything that I screwed up. I just hope being home is better than rehab.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked when she noticed I wasn't making any move to get out.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. Elena was so pissed at me before I left."

"I think she'll be happy that you're home where you belong." My aunt assured. I just nodded as we got out of the car and made our way inside. I noticed that there was no one else here.

"Where are Elena and Jeremy?" I asked.

"I think they went to the Grill." She replied. "I can make you something to eat if you're hungry or we could go out?"

"I think that I'm just gonna go to bed, but thank you." I said and then headed upstairs to my bedroom which hadn't changed a bit in 6 months. I threw my bag on the floor next to my bed and changed into my pajamas that I found in my dresser. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2: Brave New World

I opened my eyes the next morning. It felt great waking up in my own bed. I got up and got dressed. I headed down stairs where I saw my aunt Jenna in the kitchen along with my sister Elena.

My sister was sipping her coffee and my aunt was putting toast in the toaster. The funny thing is that toast is probably the only thing she can make. "Hey, what are you doing up? You didn't want to sleep in?" My aunt asked.

"No. I kind of want to go to school. There is school today, right?" I asked as I took a piece of toast off from the plate on the counter. I didn't care about buttering it. I just took a bite.

"Yeah, but the principle thanks you should take a few day for yourself because you just got home and I agreed. He said that your welcome to go to the carnival though." Jenna smiled warmly.

"Oh, carnival? When is it?"

"Tonight." Elena chimed in. "Which reminds me that I have to get going. I need to help set up." She said as she rinsed her coffee cup out and put it on the sink. "I'll see you later." She said as she gave me a hug before she headed out the door.

"I guess she has a lot on her plate." I sighed.

"Yeah." Jenna agreed. "Caroline's in the hospital so Elena's decided to help with the carnival this year."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her, Matt, and Tyler were in a car accident. Caroline got the worst of it. She's going to be okay though." My aunt explained.

"Can I go to the grill for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll drive you." She said.

* * *

I sat at the furthest table away from everyone. I didn't really want to be bothered. A waitress came up to ask me if I wanted to order. Jenna gave a me a little money so I could get something.

"Yeah, can I get the loaded fries but no cheese?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "Anything else?"

"Just a coke." I smiled.

"Alright coming right up." She said as she walked off.

I was playing a game on my phone when some guy sat across from me. He was cute but he was also older. He had raven colored hear and striking blue eyes.

"You're Elena's sister, right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah?" I questioned.

"I'm Damon. Her boyfriends brother." Why would he be talking to me. Usually anyone who knows Elena wants nothing to so with me.

"Alexis." I introduced myself as the waitress came back with my fries and coke. I ate a few before I offered Damon some.

"These are good." Damon said as he ate one. "Where's the cheese?" He asked.

"I don't like cheese." I laughed.

"Whats wrong with you? That's the best part."

"Are you going to the carnival at the high school?" I asked. "I mean since your brothers probably going to be there?"

"I don't know. Are you going to be there?" He smirked. Being near him makes me nervous. I've never actually had a boyfriend before. I've never even had my first kiss. I have a hard time talking to boys, especially really hot ones.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm definitely going to be there."

"I'm glad." He stated.

"So, what made you come over here and talk to me?" I asked.

"You looked like you were in need of some company." He said. "Did you want me to leave?" He asked as he was about to get up.

"No!" I practically yelled. "I mean, you can stay."

"Great." He said as he grabbed a few more fries. "Elena said that you just got back in town?"

"Um, yeah. I went away after my parents died." I sighed as I thought about them.

"I know how you feel. My parents died too but It was a long time ago." He said.

"I'm sorry." I told him as my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was my aunt Jenna. I answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up so I can give you a ride to the carnival."_ She said. Wow, I've been here for longer than I thought.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." I said as I hung the phone up. "I guess we've been talking for longer than I thought."

"You lose track of time when you're having fun." He said.

"I guess so," I said as my phone went off. It was a text from my aunt saying that she was here. "My aunts here, will I see you at the carnival?" I asked Damon.

"Yeah, I look for you." He said which made me smile. I was about to put money down for the fries and coke when Damon said, "I got it." Which surprised me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll see you later." I said as I made my way outside to the parking lot.

* * *

I was doing the ring toss when Damon walked up to me. "Hey." He said.

"Damon." I smiled. "Are you having fun?" I asked.

"I've having more fun now that I found you." He said. Damon really knows how to sweet talk a girl. He is older than me after all.

All of a sudden Elena walked up to us. "Damon go find someone else to talk to." She told him. God, I've never actually realized what a bitch my sister is.

"Leave us alone." I told her.

"Not until Damon leaves." She said.

"I need to go find Stefan anyway." Damon told me as he walked off. Elena was really pissing me off.

"What the hell is your problem? You want both Stefan and Damon to yourself?" I yelled as I looked at Elena.

"No, Damon is just dangerous and I don't want you near him." She tried to convince me but I wasn't buying it.

"Damon is the first guy that I've actually ever like. He doesn't seem dangerous and he's actually nice to me. Stay the hell out of my business." I snapped as I left her standing there by herself.

A little while later I saw Caroline walking. I didn't realize she was released from the hospital already. I heard she was being released tomorrow morning. She looked like she was crying so I walked up to her.

"Caroline?" I asked and she looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She cried. "There's something wrong with me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I saw veins underneath her eyes. They were weird looking and I've never seen them before. "Caroline?" I asked as I stepped back. And then she was gone, like she disappeared. I heard a small scream coming from my right. I ran over there and I saw Caroline attacking some guy. She was drinking his blood. "Oh, my god!" I yelled.

I don't think she heard me because she was still on top of that guy. "Caroline!" I yelled. She finally stopped drinking from him and stood up.

"Oh, my god! What have I done?" I heard her say as she started crying again.

"Caroline?" I walked up to her slowly.

"Alexis? I don't know what's happening to me." She said as she continued to cry. I just stood next to her. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"We need to get your mom." I said.

"No, I'm a monster."

"Caroline, something really bad happened to you and we don't understand it. We need help. You need help."

"I can help." I heard someone say as they came out of the shadows. It was Damon.

"How can you help her?" I asked.

"I can kill her." And that's when Caroline started flipping out.

"I don't want to die." She said.

"But your already dead." Damon claimed.

"She's not dead." I said as I stood in front of Caroline and pushed Damon away. "You're not going to kill her either. Please just help her." I begged.

"Okay, okay." He said as he moved passed me and embraced her. I saw him grab a sharp stick from inside his jacket. "But its the only way."

As I was about to do something about it Damon was pushed to the ground and the stick fell. "Stefan." I heard Damon say. This must be his brother. He came out of nowhere. What the hell happened to this town since I left?

I see my sister running over to stand in front of Caroline. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

Caroline started freaking out and she pushed Elena. "Get away from me!" She yelled. "You killed me."

"No, no, no, no... That wasn't me." Elena claimed. "That was Katherine. You know that."

"Then why did she look like you? Why did she do this to me?" Caroline cried.

I walked up to Caroline slowly. "Please calm down Caroline." I begged.

"Stefan, we need to get her inside." Elena demanded him.

Stefan walked over to us. "It's okay Caroline, come with me." He told her.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon told all of us.

"It's not going to happen tonight." Stefan said.

I saw Damon pick the stick up and come rushing over to us so I jumped in front of Caroline. He was so close to stabbing me with it but he stopped.

"Damon." I said. "Please.." I pleaded. " Finally he dropped his arm. I so thought he was going to kill me.

"Fine. Whatever happens is on you." He said as he pointed the stick at me and backed off. I few second later Bonnie comes running over.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked. She looked passed us and saw the dead body.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan urges.

"It's not... You can't be." Bonnie said as she rushed over and grabbed Caroline's arm. She lets go and backed away. I saw fear written all over her face. I guess she knows whats going on and I'm completely in the dark.

"Bonnie..." Caroline pleaded.

"Come on." I said as grabbed Caroline's hand. Her, Stefan, and I went to the public bathroom. I helped her wipe her face.

"She hates me." Caroline cried. "Bonnie hates me." She turned around and started washing the blood from her hands.

"She's just in shock. We all are." Stefan tried to reassure her but I knew it wouldn't work.

"And what about Matt?" She asked.

"One thing at a time Caroline." I told her.

"I'm a murder. I'm a monster." Caroline shrieked.

"Look at me." Stefan said. "It's your emotions, they're heightened. It's part of the transformation."

Caroline's face starts to change again with the veins around her eyes and she noticed it in the mirror and started to freak out. "Why does this keep happening to my face!" Caroline cried.

"Look at me." Stefan demanded and his face started to do it too. "You see that? When you fee the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. No matter how it good feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off. Watch me." His face started to turn normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. You try."

Caroline takes a few deep breaths and her face turns back to normal. "Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." He embraced her.

"Stefan?" I asked and he turned to look at me. "You guys are vampires, correct?"

"Yeah." He said honestly.

"Is Elena one?"

"No, she's human." He told me.

"And what's up with Bonnie?" I asked.

"She's a witch." He told me.

"I thought Damon actually like me earlier when I met him at the grill." I sighed.

"You need to stay away from him." Caroline practically demanded.

"I agree with Caroline. I know that he's my brother but he's also dangerous."

"I'm starting to get that." I said as my phone rang. It was my aunt Jenna so I answered it. "Hey," I said.

 _"Are you ready to go?"_ She asked. _"I'm here to get you. I'm in the parking lot."_

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the front entrance." I told her as I hung up.

"I'll take care of her." Stefan assured me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and of course I ran into Damon.

"Hello." He smirked.

"And here I thought I actually met a decent guy." I said as I walked passed him but he started to follow me.

"I'm am a decent guy." He said.

"No, you're a vampire. You're a killer."

"Really, you seemed pretty interested in me at the grill." He smirked.

"That was before I found out what you really are. A monster."

"Monster? That's kind of harsh." He said as he held his hand over his heart, I don't even know if he has one.

"Just leave me the hell alone." I said as I finally made it to the front entrance and I saw Jenna's car so I hopped in the passengers seat.

"How was the carnival?" She asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

* * *

I was laying on my bed thinking about the events that happened earlier. I still can't believe that vampires exist. Caroline is a vampire. Elena's dating a vampire. I have a crush on a vampire, or did, I don't know. This is a lot to take it. I don't know what to do or what to believe.

As I was laying there, someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said and my sister Elena entered. "Did I say come in? I meant go away!" I snapped.

"Alexis." She said like she didn't do anything wrong. She sat on the end of my bed. "You seriously can't be mad at me?"

"You kept the fact that vampires actually exist a secret. I have every right to be mad at you. I thought we were closer than that."

"I was trying to keep you safe." She tried to convince me.

"No, you weren't. You were trying to keep you safe. Now get out!" I snapped. She finally listened to be and I was happy once I was alone again.


End file.
